Hide & Seek
by englishteacups
Summary: /KakaHina Oneshot/ They met eight years ago, but a cruel accident made it all turn grey. Now is it their chance to revive the past?... Or to face the future? Anyway, just R&R!


**Recchan:** Konnichiwa! I'm here to give you another fanfic! It took me almost three days to finish this one. Curse that writer's block!

**Naruto:** Writer's block!? You would play with another things and watch that cruddy music show while making this! You call that writer's block??

**Recchan: **What the heck are you doing here!? You should be in the show right now!

**Naruto: **I got a break from that... Hey, you're doing a KakaHina now right?

**Recchan: **_(glares) _Yes, but we're making the readers wait! We have to end this up!

**Naruto: **Oh, okay okay! And don't forget the disclaimer! You might get sued!

**Recchan: **_(glares at Naruto) _Shut up!! _(looks at readers) _Well, please enjoy this story! Oh, and please review afterwards! I would like to hear from your opinions. So remember... REVIEW!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Sad it may be, but I DON"T OWN NARUTO!!

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

"_Oi, K-Kakashi-san!" a young, white-eyed girl searched for him. "Where are you?"_

_The girl searched almost everywhere for him. She knew he was supposed to be nearby. She can feel it. Using her newly-learned jutsu called Byakugan, she looked once more and saw a familiar figure behind the trees._

"_Ah! There you are!" she giggled as she ran towards it. When she was an inch away from what she thought was her playmate, she was suddenly caught in a trap. She was unaware of it. No wonder why she's surprised._

"_Oh no!" she cried. "I'm trapped… again."_

_Then suddenly, a cloud of smoke emerged from nowhere. Behind it was a teenager with weird silver hair and a masked face. He let the girl out of the trap and smiled at her._

"_You'd better practice harder, Hinata-chan." He patted her head. "You can't beat me in Hide & Seek at that rate."_

"_H-hai, K-Kakashi-san!" She nodded. "Thank you for playing with me. It was really fun."_

"_Glad you had fun, Hinata-chan." He chuckled. "Oh, I just remembered! I have to go to the training grounds 5 minutes ago. Well, later!" He waved at her as he disappeared in another cloud of smoke._

"_T-take care, Kakashi-sensei." She whispered as she made a sweet smile on her angelic face._

**RIIING! RIIING!**

The alarm rang louder and louder for more than five minutes, and Kakashi finally woke up, hearing that suffix attached to his name in his dreams. For some reason, he can't understand why he always dreams of his past. But on the other hand, he would like to turn back time and play with her again.

"I have to stop dreaming of that." He yawned as he stretched his arms. "It only makes me distracted."

With that, he quickly stood up and fixed his beddings. Checking on his calendar, he snapped when he knew what date it is. He smiled as he fixed himself up and went downstairs to go outside for breakfast.

"It's December 27." He said as he made his way to the ramen deli nearby. "It's Hinata-chan's birthday."

As he waited for his bowl of ramen at the deli, he reminisced his past while reading the latest volume in his favorite _Icha Icha Paradise_ series.

He could still remember what happened 8 years ago, the happiest moments of his life. He was still 18 then, and at that time he met a 5 year old girl which made him smile and forget all the pain he's been feeling. She would tell him how she improved in her daily trainings. He would test her with a game of Hide & Seek. She would easily fall from his traps, but she would always tell him that she'll practice harder next time. He would smile at her, knowing that she's improving day by day. He doesn't know how she does it, but all he knew is that she would never fail in bringing him joy every time she would let out a tiny smile in her childlike face.

Although he can still remember those moments, he knew that she never will remember any of it at all. Hinata suffered from amnesia because of a car accident, and she changed ever since. She became more timid and shy, and she would stutter a lot often than she used to. But nonetheless, seeing her makes him smile. And he wanted her to be the girl she used to be 8 years ago.

"Here's your ramen, Kakashi-san!" Ayame gave him his order. "Hope you like it!"

"Arigato, Ayame-san." He put down his mask as he feasted on the meal.

To make sure no one sees his face uncovered, he quickly finished his meal after a minute. After he placed his mask back, he noticed a familiar someone enter the deli where he would eat.

"O-Ohayo, K-Kakashi-sensei!" she smiled as she took a seat next to him.

"Oi! Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" he waved. "Err… I mean, Hinata-sama."

"I-It's okay, K-Kakashi-sensei." She smiled at him. "Y-you can call me H-Hinata-chan."

"Hai." He nodded.

"I'll have… umm… a-an Ichiraku ramen, please." She ordered at the deli.

"One ramen, coming up!" Ayame said as she rushed to the kitchen.

Once she disappeared, Hinata reached for something at the pocket of her jacket. When she was about to get it, Kakashi said something unexpected to her.

"Happy birthday, Hinata-chan!" he smiled at her as she blushed in surprise.

"Umm... ano…" she fidgeted her fingers. "H-How did y-you know my b-birthday?"

"Oh, that?" he snapped as he thought of an excuse. "Umm… Naruto told me about it."

"N-Naruto-kun?" she blushed.

"You're not going to faint, are you?" he stared at her.

"N-No, Kakashi-sensei." She giggled. Then she urged to give an envelope and pushed it in front of his face. "Oh, I almost forgot! Umm… I-I would like y-you to come to my p-party. P-Please come."

"Your party?" he removed the envelope from his face and held it with his hands.

"W-Well, I'm not f-forcing you to c-come," she bent her head as she fidgeted. "It's j-just my d-dad wants me to i-invite everyone. If y-you're b-busy and—"

"You're stuttering too much." He said as he placed his fingers on her lips. "Don't worry, I'm coming."

"A-A-A…" she stuttered nervously as she blushed in embarrassment.

"No need to thank me, Hinata-chan." He smiled at her. "I'll be seeing you later."

After that, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Just then, Ayame showed up and gave Hinata's order. She noticed how her customer's cheeks flushed redder by the minute.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked her as she served her order.

"Um… H-hai!" Hinata snapped back to her normal self. "Arigato!"

"Well, enjoy your meal!" Ayame smiled as she watched her eat.

After having a little chit-chat with the birthday girl, Kakashi went straight to the jewelry shop to give the perfect gift for the Hyuuga heiress. As he went inside, three familiar genins called him out.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde kid with the orange clothes yelled.

"Yo, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke." He waved at them. "What's up?"

"We just got invited in Hinata-chan's birthday party!" Naruto bragged as he showed off his invitation. "I bet it's going to be cool!"

"Are you invited too, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked him. "We were wondering if we could come altogether to the mansion."

"Oh, okay." He nodded. "See you later." Then, he left them and went in the jewelry store.

Inside, he searched for the perfect piece of jewelry that will match Hinata's personality. There he found a perfect silver necklace locket that will absolutely match the girl's pearly eyes. He has earned a lot from his big-time missions. He's sure that buying that very expensive gift won't cause any trouble from his savings at all.

Looking through his wallet to pay for the precious accessory, he saw a tiny picture of himself and the same birthday girl 8 years ago. As soon as he paid and left the shop, he placed the picture inside the locket frame. Oh, how more dazzling it looked!

"This might help in making her remember those days." He beamed as he placed it back on its chest.

Later that day, at 7pm to be exact, Sakura, Sasuke, & Naruto went straight to their sensei's house to pick him up. They were supposed to meet at the training grounds a while ago, but since he didn't show up, they decided to pick him up before they get late.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he rang the apartment's doorbell. "Come out there! We're going to be late!"

Hearing his hyperactive student's noise outside, Kakashi huuriedly dressed himself up in his tux and his ever-trusty mask and kept his surprise in his pocket. He gave one last look at the mirror and ruffled his hair a little. Then, he finally went outside to meet his students. His students sweat dropped when they saw his outfit.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's with the tux?" Naruto laughed in ridicule.

"We're just going to Hinata-chan's party, you know." Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I just thought of being formal today." He scratched the back of his head. "It couldn't look that bad now, could it?"

"Seriously, you've got to work on your taste of clothes." Sakura remarked.

"Let's go." Sasuke told them. "We'll be late if we'd talk here all day."

Hearing the humorless one of the group speak, they all walked to the Hyuuga compound. They passed the Konoha cemetery while they were walking. Kakashi just remembered of something important and stopped in his tracks.

"Oi, Kakashi-san!" Sakura called his attention. "Something wrong?"

"Umm… Nope, nothing at all!" he turned his head. "Look, I'm going somewhere now. You guys go ahead."

"Dammit!" Naruto blasted in anger. "If you're just going to some another place again, then we should've gone to the party on our own! Now we're on the verge of getting late and you're not even coming yet! Why do you always have to be that unfair?!"

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized. "Now, see you later! Gotta go!" Then, as expected, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Why that Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto ranted. "I'm gonna let him have it at the party!!"

"Calm down, idiot." Sasuke told him. "Talking will get you nowhere."

"Yeah, Naruto." Sakura agreed. "Let's go already!"

"Sure, sure." Naruto crossed his arms as they continued walking. "Next time, we come with or without him."

The moment they reached Hinata's place, they saw a familiar long-haired, white-eyed jounin at the entrance. They looked at him and, as usual, Naruto did the wild greeting.

"Well, if it isn't my old pal Neji-san!" Naruto grinned. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Neji smirked. "Now, shut up and come with me. I was assigned to deliver the guests to the party room."

"You're not going to join the party?" Sakura asked him.

"This is an order from Hiashi-sama himself." Neji gave them a look. "Are you coming in or what?!"

"Alright, alright!" Naruto calmed him down. "Let's go!"

While Naruto and his friends started partying, there Kakashi was, sitting near the grave of his late friend Obito. It was his daily habit to visit the original owner of his left Sharingan eye. He would tell him what happened and would talk to him as if he was still there. He just can't dare to forget his best friend.

"_Hey there, Obito!" _he smiled as he looked down. _"Well, I just came by to see you. Guess what? It's Hinata-chan's birthday. Yep, she's the girl I played Hide & Seek with 8 years ago. Although both of us still remember the moments that happened at those times, I think she has no clue at all. She had amnesia and possibly, she can't remember anything about it. Now, I'm here to ask for your help and luck. I'm going to give this locket to her. I do hope she remembers something when she's see what's inside. I know you're a good guy, so wish me luck! I'll come back later to tell you what happened too. See ya!"_

After waving goodbye to his friend's remains, Kakashi disappeared out of sight. He has to hurry though. He's almost an hour late. No, make that an hour and a half late. Really, what more can you expect from the copy ninja?

Using his teleportation jutsu, he instantly appeared at the Hyuuga compound.

'It was just the same as what in looked like 8 years ago.' He thought.

"Long time no see, Kakashi-san!" an elderly voice called him.

"Whoa! Hiashi-sama!" Kakashi blinked his eyes, shocked at how the Hyuuga leader was dressed. "You look so… youthful with that, err… hip-hop outfit."

"Well, I have to dress accordingly to my daughter's party." He sighed. "It is a club-themed party, after all."

"A club-themed party?!" Kakashi's right eye widened. "Well, that was short-noticed."

"So that explains your very formal tux, eh?" he laughed. "Anyway, let's go inside! You're the last person on the list."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." He nodded as he followed him.

While the two jounins were making their way to the party room, Naruto & Sakura were talking with the birthday girl and her teammates.

"Great par-tay, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned at her as he did a thumbs-up. "Looks like everyone's having fun, huh?"

"A-Arigato, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata fidgeted as she blushed.

"It's pretty great to have a party this wild." Sakura smiled. "Hey Sasuke, do you wanna dance?"

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke snubbed as he sat with Hinata's team. "I'm staying right here."

"How about me, Sakura-chan?" Naruto showed off. "Let's boogie!"

"Alright!" Sakura took his hand as they followed the dancing crowd.

Noticing how Hinata reacted on what she just saw, Kiba patted her back and cheered her up.

"Now, now Hinata-chan." Kiba comforted her. "Don't be sad on your birthday!"

"Seriously Hinata," Shino added. "You've got to find someone better to admire than that idiot Naruto."

"F-Find someone e-else?" Hinata looked at them.

"Yeah!" Kiba nodded. "I'm pretty sure there are a lot of guys out here way better than him."

"Maybe they're just right behind you," Shino adjoined. "You'll just never know!"

Just after Shino finished his sentence, there Kakashi stood behind Hinata. Feeling his presence, Hinata turned and saw the masked man in a tux. She cleared her throat and blushed heavily; thinking about what her bug-friendly teammate told her. Good thing the club lightings were covering her face, or everyone would stare at her for doing so.

"Well, don't take it literally." Shino laughed. "It's just some sort of metaphoric language."

"H-H-Hai…" Hinata stammered as she felt like she was about to faint.

"Sorry I got late, Hinata-chan." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I thought of something important while I was walking and—"

"Don't believe in what he's saying." Sasuke cut him off. "He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago when he went somewhere else"

"I-It's no p-problem, K-Kakashi-sensei." Hinata sweat dropped. "A-Arigato for coming t-too."

"Oh, and I almost forgot!" Kakashi snapped as he got his surprise for the white-eyed celebrant. "Here's my present."

"A-Arigato, K-Kakashi-sensei." Hinata nodded her thanks as she received the chest.

Once she got the tiny chest, she opened it and saw the silver necklace Kakashi bought a while ago. She admired it so much and as if driven by instinct, she wore it in her neck and looked at it with glee.

"T-T-This is v-very beautiful, K-Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata smiled at him.

"Why don't you open the locket, Hinata-chan?" Kakashi requested.

Excited to see what's inside the locket, Hinata quickly opened it. There she saw a picture of her younger self along with a masked teen beside him. She was stunned at the picture. She never knew any of that as far as she could remember.

"H-H-H-How…?" Hinata muttered as she stared at it in disbelief.

"Come, let's go somewhere quiet." Kakashi invited her. "I'll tell you everything about it."

Eager to know more about herself, Hinata followed her sensei outside the party room. They stopped at the backyard where everything was peaceful and quiet. Hinata sat on the meadows and so did Kakashi.

"8 years ago, Hinata." He started. "The two of us would play Hide & Seek here as a form of your Byakugan practice. Probably you don't remember any of it. Your amnesia got the better of you."

"I-I-I'm sorry," Hinata bowed her head in sadness. "I… I… didn't m-mean to."

"It was an accident, I understand." Kakashi sighed. "In fact, I'm the one who should say sorry. I shouldn't have put that in the first place. I guess I got carried away with my hopes of reviving the past."

"B-But—" Hinata tried to reason out, only to be cut by Kakashi.

"Shh!" Kakashi smiled as he placed his fingers on her lips. "You're talking too much. This time, I'll do the talking."

The wind blew gently on the trees, making the leaves sway to the rhythm. It seems like nature's adjusting to whatever's brewing between the Copy Ninja and the Hyuuga heiress. The area was in deep silence when the two people stared at each other. Feeling a sense of unease, Kakshi withdrew the silence.

"I thought bringing your past self would make everything fall into place." He continued. "But now, I realized that I should accept the way you are now. I'm sure that deep inside you lies the Hinata I knew 8 years ago; the Hinata who never gives up and who always wanted to be stronger every minute."

"Wow." Hinata smiled as she looked up at the clear night sky. "You were the first person who told me that, Kakashi-sensei."

"You sound a lot better when you don't stutter, Hinata-chan." Kakashi smiled at her as she looked at him.

The wind blew more soothing as they stared at each other again. Driven by instinct, Kakashi leaned his face closer to Hinata's. Noticing this, Hinata did the same way. They suddenly stopped when their faces were only an inch away. Kakashi noticed that the birthday girl's lips seem to be waiting for a kiss from him. He snickered and went closer to her ear, as if to say something.

"Expecting a kiss, I see." He whispered as Hinata snapped back to her sanity and looked away.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean t-to…" Hinata stuttered as her face flushed red.

"Shh…" Kakashi quieted her down as he leaned closer to her. "Talking isn't necessary for kissing."

Hinata was startled at the quick rush of events. She couldn't help but submit to all of it.

Hinata closed her eyes as she prepared herself for her first kiss. Kakashi smiled and shifted his face closer to hers. He was about to give her the kiss (though he's still wearing his mask) until Kiba and Sasuke went on the same place to call them.

"Look what we have here, Sasuke!" Kiba grinned as he turned his flashlight into their direction. "I never knew you would take Shino's metaphor seriously, Hinata-chan."

Hearing the familiar voice, Hinata and Kakashi quickly spaced away and stood up. They never expected someone to come at that place.

"Hey there, Kiba & Sasuke!" Kakashi waved at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Hinata's father sent us to look for her." Sasuke told him.

"Ah, I see." Kakashi said. "Well, she's here. I was about to show her something until you guys went here and—"

"As always, you made it all up." Sasuke grimaced. "No need to cover your crime, Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah, you're caught red-handed!" Kiba laughed. "We saw you and Hinata-chan about to smooch-woochy!"

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata squeaked as her cheeks had a tinge of pink.

"What?" Kiba mocked her. "I'm just telling the truth."

"Sasuke, Kiba, you two shut your traps about this." Kakashi gave them a creepy, evil look. "You don't want me to fail you at the exams next week, right?"

"H-Hai, K-Kakashi-sensei!" the two boys bowed nervously as they ran away from him.

"Well, let's get going, Hinata-chan." Kakashi smiled at her.

"Hai, Kakashi-san!" Hinata smiled back as she took his hand.

"It seems that my present worked in any way, huh?" Kakashi said as they walked back to the party room.

"At least, Kakashi-san." Hinata giggled. "But it's better than never."

"Yeah, Hinata-chan." He nodded. "I know."

**FIN**

* * *

**Recchan: **Thank you for reading, fellas! Now... REVIEW!! Pretty please with cherries on top?!

**Naruto: **Geez, what a review freak!

**Recchan: **_(hits Naruto on the head) _Shut up! _(looks at readers again) _Now, where were we? Oh right! Don't forget to click that purple button over there, kay? Thanks again and peace out!


End file.
